


Prince Charging and Star Soldier in The Battle of Good and Evil.

by GalaxyHuskyAnimations999



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyHuskyAnimations999/pseuds/GalaxyHuskyAnimations999
Summary: This is based on a quiz I took that was made by @residentanchor.It was a normal day for a strange girl and an electrifying man.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person is in italics, character is normal, thoughts are in bold, singing will be underlined. Also, if Remy/Sleep isn't in ALIP or PT, he is in this book.

_It was a normal day for two complete strangers named Galaxy Galarose and  Roman Prince. They did their jobs as a coffee shop barista and work at the themed restaurant as well at the theater. The two never even saw nor met each other due to having different shifts at their places of business.  Everything was okay for the two people until Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil all had a day off from their jobs and went to the local coffee shop for breakfast and coffee. The four men sat down at a table with menus and wrapped silverware placed neatly._ "Galaxy, there are people at table number four who are waiting, get out there now,"  _Galaxy's boss shouted at her seeing that she was the only one who took orders for coffee and food. The average height 24-year old nodded, grabbed her notepad for orders and a pen, and walked out to the table._ "Name's Galaxy, what can I get you to start off with,"  _Galaxy asked the four men as she was ready to take down their orders._ "I'll have a caramel iced coffee,"  _Logan stated as he and the other three looked over the menus and Galaxy wrote the order down._ "I'll take hot chocolate with extra marshmallows,"  _Patton said and Galaxy wrote it down._ "What types of juice do you have,"  _Virgil asked and Galaxy clicked the pen close to prevent the ink drying out._ "We have orange, apple, and grape juice, let me take a guess, coffee makes you get the jitters,"  _Galaxy asked Virgil and he_ _looked_ _at her with surprise and shock on his face._ "Yeah, I'll have grape juice,"  _Virgil stated as his eyes went back to the menu._ "And for you, Mister Prince,"  _Galaxy asked Roman and he looked at her and stood up._ "You know who I am,"  _he asked Galaxy and she nodded._ "I've watched all the plays and musicals you've performed as the lead Male role,"  _Galaxy said as Roman looked at her with happiness on his face._ "Someone finally sees the effort and time I put into my practice at home,"  _Roman stated as he looked at Virgil like he owes Roman something now._ " I'll have a vanilla mocha,"  _Roman said as he sat back down and Galaxy wrote the order down._ " I'll have these right out for ya,"  _Galaxy said before she walked off to get the drinks made. When she came back with the drinks, the guys placed their food orders and Galaxy raced it to the kitchen._

"The waitress is nice isn't she," _Patton asked the others and they nodded._ "The fact she gave me juice instead of coffee was really put into consideration, I like that,"  _Virgil stated as he looked out the window the four sat down next to._ "The way she makes the coffee is perfect as it should be and the way she took our orders down, it seems like she has a system of what she has to do,"  _Logan noted as he looked at the others and the food was brought out. Galaxy set down the correct orders down in front of their respective person and when she was done, she told them to enjoy and left. When Galaxy got to the employee break room, she sat down and rested her head on her arms._ "Tired, G,"  _Remy asked as he sat down next to Galaxy._ "You have no idea how much workloads I have to do every morning before work ends, Remy,"  _Galaxy said as she rested her chin on her arms._ "Was everything okay for all of you,"  _Galaxy asked as the four nodded._ "As thank you for the meals and drinks, here's a tip from all of us,"  _Roman said as he handed Galaxy forty dollars and her eyes went wide._ "I have never gotten a tip that high before, thank you,"  _Galaxy said as she took the four ten dollar bills and put them in her apron pocket._ "Hope you four have a good day and see you next time,"  _Galaxy said as the four got up and left to do what they want as a group. When Galaxy's shift was over, she pulled the tips she got from the day of work out of her apron and put all of it into her wallet. She grabbed her dark green and purple backpack from her locker after hanging up her apron. She said bye to everyone that works at the coffee shop and headed home. When she got in her apartment, closed and locked the door, she set her backpack down next to the couch and changed into some more comfortable clothes. After she was done, she listened to music and put her laptop in her lap and she also picked up her graphic drawing tablet that is connected to her computer._

_She worked on more art commissions from her fans and it was midnight when she finished her last one for the day._ **'Thank** **God** **that I don't have work tomorrow, '** _Galaxy thought to herself as she set her laptop and other items down on the coffee table in her living room and she stood up to stretch. She heard whispering coming from outside of her apartment and she grew suspicious. Roman and the others_ _made it_ _into the shared apartment_ _with enough time to spare before Galaxy opened her apartment door and look around. She_ _looked_ _and found something on the ground. She walked over to it and_ _picked it_ _up. She has a feeling that her neighbors are not quite what they seem to be._

 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Arch Nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood.  
> Notes: A code 127 is a family member of staff is injured and unconscious due to said injuries.

Galaxy's POV

I picked up what I saw outside of my apartment and saw that it was a mask with a crown detail on it. The gold and black went well together and I debated whether I should keep it or not. I decided the latter and hung it on my neighbors' doorknob. I walked back into my apartment and locked the door. I let a yawn escape and I walked to my room. I flopped onto the bed I own and got under the covers. I took my eyeglasses off and set them on the night table next to my bed. I turned off the lamp I have in my room and went to sleep.

Roman's POV

"How did you lose your mask?! You know that's an important piece, Princey," Virgil yelled at me and I gripped my ears shut to muffle the yelling. "I know Virgil, get off of my case, I'll look for it," I told him and walked over to the door. I opened the door to see my mask hanging on the knob. I picked it off from the knob and close the door. "Did you find it, Princey," Virgil asked and I nodded as I locked the door. "I'm going to head to bed, night," I said as I walked over to my room. "Sweet dreams, Roman, " Patton said as I entered my room and shut the door.  
I changed into my pajamas and got under the covers. I turned off the lamp and shut my eyes. I fell asleep and the weirdest dream I ever had in my life started.

_As everyone on the floor slept, the arch nemesis of the guys snuck into Galaxy's apartment and she took Galaxy, leaving a note for them to find underneath their apartment door. When morning came, Roman was the first one up by surprise due to his alarm clock. He noticed something by the door and the door to Virgil's room. He walked over to the door and picked up the piece of paper. He read what was on it and he became enraged. Roman got the others up and showed them the note._

"We have to get our neighbor back, even if she was the waitress we met yesterday, what Empress Galaxia did is crossing boundaries,"  _Patton said with anger boiling inside him. Logan, Roman, and Virgil nodded in agreement._  "It's settled, we rescue Galaxy tonight, are you in,"  _Roman asked as he put a hand in the middle and the others put one of their hands in the middle as well. They broke apart and got ready for the work day ahead._  
 _Galaxy woke up in a strange place that she hasn't been in before. She took in her surroundings and tried to get up only to find herself tied to a chair._ **'Where am I,'**   _Galaxy thought to herself as she tried to remember what she saw on the news about Star Warrior turning to Empress Galaxia._ **'Oh no, no, no, no. This can't be happening,'**   _Galaxy thought to herself as fear racked her body. Fear and dread of never seeing her loved ones took her and shut off all of her senses until night time when she heard the door to the room she was in opened._ "Seems like Miss animator barista is awake, more fun of hearing you scream,"  _Empress Galaxia said as an insane giggle escaped her mouth._ "Please let me go, please." "Already begging to be let out, what a shame, I thought you were going to put up a fight,"  _Empress Galaxia pouted as Galaxy felt rage and sadness ran through her. Galaxy's ears, shoulder blades, and tail bone shifted and emerged as husky ears on her head, light mint green wings, and a husky tail with the tip white. Empress Galaxia used her star magic to untie Galaxy and let her fall to the floor in pain and agony. Galaxy's lower half of hair changed colors before settling on dark green with white_ _tips_ _. When the pain soothed, Galaxy got up but she was slashed on her forearms by a sword Empress Galaxia conjured up._ "Stay down, vile mutt,"  _Empress Galaxia said as a growl bubbled itself in Galaxy's throat._  
 _Empress Galaxia used her powers to harm Galaxy and Roman and the others caught her in the act. Since Empress Galaxia was distracted, Galaxy used her powers to take down Empress Galaxia and it left the guys shocked. When Empress Galaxia ran, Galaxy collapsed from blood loss and Roman picked her unconscious form up in his arms, not caring about the blood staining his outfit as he and the others rushed Galaxy to the hospital where both of her parents were working that exact night. When Galaxy's parents saw her with Roman, Patton, Logan, and Virgil, they rushed over to her and called in a code 127. Galaxy was placed on a hospital bed and rushed into surgery for the injuries. Galaxy's mother stayed with the guys and was getting stressed by the second._  
"Miss, it's gonna be okay, your daughter is going to be fine, trust me,"  _Patton said to the pacing mother as her husband soon came out with a happy look on his face._ "She lives, we saved her in time,"  _Galaxy's father said as her mother bursted into tears and hugged her husband as the guys sighed._  
 _As the days went by, Galaxy was excused from work and still got full-time pay. Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil counted down the days till the day of her release from the hospital. When Galaxy was released and she returned to her apartment.  She grew suspicious as to why her apartment door was unlocked and it was dark in the apartment. When she closed_ _the_ _door, the lights turned on and the guys surprised her. Patton was the first one to welcome her back. Logan was next, Virgil was third, and Roman was the last one to welcome Galaxy back._  
"Galaxy, we have something to ask you,"  _Roman stated as they all broke apart and they guys stood in a line in front of Galaxy._ "Would you like to join us and get revenge on the one who hurt you,"  _Roman asked Galaxy and remembering to that night, she_ _nodded_ _and took Roman's extended hand to seal the deal. Patton jumped up and down with stars in his eyes and the mood changed from seriousness to happy and bubbly._ "New member, we have to celebrate, I'll start the planning," Patton said _as he rushed to their apartment next door and came back with a pen and a notebook. He sat down on the couch in Galaxy's apartment and Galaxy, Roman, Logan, and Virgil chatted with each other. When it was getting close to dinner time, the guys decided to treat Galaxy out to dinner for a celebration. All of them went to Galaxy's favorite cafe and they all ate and chatted with each other.  When all five of them returned to the apartment building,  Galaxy bid the guys goodnight and entered her apartment to find a husky laying on a big dog bed._  
 _Galaxy entered her apartment,_ _shut_ _the door, locked it and found a note addressed to her sitting on_ _the_ _island counter in her kitchen. She picked up the note carefully as to not wake the dog up and when she picked up the note, she opened it and read it. Galaxy smiled and knelt down next to the husky that was sleeping on the bed. Galaxy put a hand on the dog's head and it awoke. The dog looked around and finally saw Galaxy. The dog jumped on her and Galaxy laughed as the dog_ _licked_ _her face._  
"Down Marie, down girl,"  _Galaxy said as the dog got off of her and went back over to the bed to sleep. Galaxy got up and went to her craft room to make her hero costume. She was elated to finally be doing some justice in the world._


	3. Chapter 2- Emergence of a new hero

Galaxy's POV

After I was done messing with my new dog, she retreated back to the bed and I went to my craft room. I walked into the closet that I use to contain all of my rolls of fabric and a roll of dark green with light mint green squiggle stripes caught my eye. I pulled the roll out from its place on the shelf and took it over to my cutting table. I had pulled out the pieces of tracing patterns out for both the top and the bottoms as well as some old stiletto six-inch high heel boots that I'm going to refurbish. I traced the patterns into the back of the fabric, cut them out, and used a sewing machine to sew all of the cut pieces together and make large slits in the back to allow my wings to go through. I painted the boots and replaced the original heel with a six-inch wedge heel. I also made a mask that went with my outfit. I heard knocking on my front door as I finished putting in contacts and putting my mask on. I teleported to the door and looked through the peephole. I saw that it was Roman and the others in their outfits as well.   
I opened the door and all of them stared at me. "What, can't a girl make an outfit and go on a patrol, " I said as all of them broke out of their trance.

"Well, you look amazing in your outfit, did you make it yourself," Virgil asked as I locked my apartment door. "Yeah, my parents are known for their work as costume makers on Broadway for musicals and plays as well as medical professionals, " I replied as I joined them. "Well, you are needing a name to keep your identity secret," Roman said as he thought about a name that would fit me best. "Well, due to recent events with our nemesis, the undercover name that would best fit Galaxy is Star Soldier, since she had fought through the pain and survived the attack," Logan explained and I thought about the name. "I like it," I said as I looked around the group. "Now, let's go," I said as all of us walked down the stairs and headed out for patrol. 

_Galaxy told the guys that she has fighting experience due to being in karate when she was younger, she was placed solo while Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil split into two groups of two who will separate halfway through to cover more ground. As Galaxy patroled, she heard crashing and screaming._ **'Okay, let's see if I can use these wings properly,'** _Galaxy thought to herself as she lifted herself from the building she was on and flew towards where she heard the noises. It was a simple thief that she dealt with quickly and did whatever she needed to do. Her first night on patrol was boring and_ _uneventful. When everyone met back up at the apartment building, Galaxy told the guys what she did during on patrol. When everyone finished talking about patrol, Galaxy went to her apartment and did what she needed to do for bed._ **'I do not want to go to work tomorrow,'** _Galaxy thought as she climbed under the covers and fell asleep._

_Roman and the others had a family game night but something was bugging Roman about when Galaxy was on her own. Something wasn't right about her dealing with simple robberies and thieves._ **'Something wasn't right about Galaxy dealing with something as simple as a robbery. It was too easy,'** _Roman thought as Patton set down snacks on the table and Virgil and Logan pulled out board games for all of them to play._ "Something bugging you, Roman,"  _Virgil asked as he set down the stack of board games he was carrying on the floor in front of the coffee table in the living room. Roman stayed silent as he tried to search his mind for an answer to all of his own questions._ "Are you okay, kiddo,"  _Patton asked as Roman snapped out of deep thought and saw that everything was set up for game night._ "Yeah, I'm fine, just in deep thought of patrol tonight, something was off about Galaxy getting small things while we dealt with criminal geniuses,"  _Roman said as he grabbed a soda off of the table. After playing a few games, everyone stopped playing, put the games up, threw away trash, and headed to their rooms to change and head to bed._ **'Tonight was strange but it turned out alright,'** _Roman thought to himself as he fell asleep._


	4. Chapter 3- When Villains attack your place of business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texting will be bold, italic, and underlined. Flashbacks will be italic underlined. WARNING: Flashback will include rape, alcohol, and death. If these triggers you DO NOT READ! Also, sorry for taking so long on this chapter, school and finals got to me.

In the morning when Galaxy woke up, she felt something was going to be off today. She put her hero outfit in her backpack and got ready for a busy day at the cafe. When she finished, she grabbed her backpack, keys, and gave her dog a pat on the head before leaving for work. As she got in her car, put the car key in the ignition, buckled up, and pulled out of the driveway, she turned on the radio and the news came on. "People have reported that there is a new vigilante running around, witnesses have stated that this vigilante could be a new addition to our group of heroes," The person on the news radio channel stated as Galaxy chuckled. 'Only went on patrol once and already starting to become famous,' Galaxy thought to herself as she parked her car and shut it off. She grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat and walked into the cafe after locking her car. "Morning G," Remy said as Galaxy walked in and went to her locker. She did what she needed to do to get ready for the busy day ahead and flipped the sign in the window to open. 'I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today, ' Galaxy thought as she turned on all of the machines as the other cafe workers pilled in to start their day. As the morning went on like usual, Empress Galaxia, who had her normal clothes on as a disguise, walked in at the lunch hour and Galaxy was on her lunch break. When she heard screaming, she quickly changed into her hero outfit and rushed out to the scene. Empress Galaxia had a hostage in her arm and Galaxy had to act quickly. She got her magic ready as Empress Galaxia tisked. "Now, now, new hero, we don't any hostages hurt or burnt now would we," Empress Galaxia said as the workers and everyone who is standing outside with the other customers watched. 'Shoot, what do I do, wait if I remember my training when I was living with my cop mom, I could find a way out of this,' Galaxy thought to herself as she analyzed the situation. "Ma'am, listen, what do you want and we can do this the non-violent way," Galaxy said as Empress Galaxia laughed darkly. "I want you, new hero, I have a plan that involves you getting brainwashed," Empress Galaxia said as she let the hostage go and two muscular men grabbed Galaxy by her arms and she was tied up. "Let me go, you baffoons," Galaxy yelled out as she tried to break the binds on her wrists and ankles. Empress Galaxia pulled out a rag and a small bottle of chloroform. She opened the bottle and put some on the rag. Empress Galaxia placed the rag over Galaxy's mouth and nose and after a while, Galaxy was out cold. "Take her to the van and I'll make sure that Prince Charging and his friends know that we have their newest member," Empress Galaxia stated as the men nodded and took Galaxy to the van in the back behind the cafe. Empress Galaxia got into Galaxy's phone and texted Roman. 'Prince Charging, this is Empress Galaxia. We have your newest member and won't let her go until you and the rest of your teammates say that villains are better than heroes.' Empress Galaxia sent the message as she got into the van that her goons are in and the one in the driver's seat started to drive after Empress Galaxia got in. After a while, Galaxy woke up only to see darkness. Remembering to her past, Galaxy remembered the dreaded evening her mother, aunt, and grandmother died after watching a play at the local theatre. 

Galaxy's Point Of View

My mom, my aunt, my grandma, and I walked out of the theatre, recalling the funny moments of the play. We were halfway home when men attacked us and all four of us are pushed up against a wall by men of our age groups. They were close enough to smell the alcohol coming from them. "What are pretty ladies doing out here all alone, you should be at home making dinner for the men in your lives," the drunk man in front of me asked while his buddies nodded in agreement. "First of all, we have each other and get off I can smell the alcohol coming off of you," I said as I tried to pry the guy off of me and he and his buddies laughed. "Princess, I'm not asking much but, would you date a guy like me?" "No, never in a million years, now get off," I said as I successfully pryed the guy off by kicking him in the no-no square and he dropped to the ground in pain. The other three saw that this was some type of signal and I watched my mom, aunt, and grandma get headshots while the guy got up and pinned me to the same wall as earlier. "Since you decided to make things difficult for yourself, princess, I'm going to have my way with you and do something that will make you be obedient for the rest of your life," The guy said as his buddies watch me get raped. After I was raped, I called the police and told them what happened and since I was born with a gene that coded for night vision in nocturnal animals, I told them what the guy and his buddies looked like. After a while and before the police arrived, I fixed my outfit and held myself as fear was still coursing through me. The ambulances took my dead relatives to the hospital while I was taken to the police station so I can tell the police artist what the guys looked like. It started to rain when I was at the station telling the police artist the description of the last guy in the four-person group. When I was able to go home for the night, I told an officer that was a friend of my uncle that things are bad at home and didn't want to go back. They let me move in with them after the criminals were found and sent away for life. They adopted me and continued to raise me while I got professional help for my mental issues. 

When I got through high school and college, the officer that adopted me I came to know as May Stillwater was so proud of me making through my life despite the trauma that night had. The flashback ended when the lights turned on and Galaxy saw that Roman and his friends came to save her. "About time you got here," Galaxy said as she felt the binds come off her wrists and ankles. She got up with Patton's help and rubbed her wrists. Everyone got out of the building and headed towards the cafe. They got there in enough time because it was nearing the time Galaxy's shift is going to end. Everyone except Galaxy changed in the alleyway behind the cafe in the dark of the shadows and Galaxy finished changing when the bell above the door dinged. Galaxy got their drinks from their previous visit and serve them their drinks. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 4- Falling in love with the villain

Galaxy's POV

After the cafe closed for the night and I was home, I changed into my dragon onesie and pulled the hood over my head. Lucky climbed onto the couch and rested her head on my lap. "Heya Lucky," I said as I pet her, thoughts running around until thoughts of Empress Galaxia swarmed my mind and I blushed at the not safe for work thoughts. 'Why am I thinking about the enemy in THAT way,' I thought to myself as the thoughts about her continued. I fell asleep on the couch with the thoughts about Empress Galaxia on my mind. When I woke up, I took Lucky out and sighed as she did her business in the grass. I was getting ready for work when my boss called me saying that I have the rest of the week off starting today and that I'll still be getting full pay. I thanked them and hung up. I changed back into my onesie and put my high top converse on, grabbing my backpack, putting it on, and I left, locking the door behind me. I got in my car and drove to the craft shop Virgil works at. When I got there, I pulled out a design I have for matching dragon onesies for the group and Lucky. I found the right fabrics and threads I'll need and also got some yarn and crochet needles. I went to check out and saw that Virgil is working the register today. "Hey Virgil, slow day," I asked as I set the smaller items on the counter as he scanned the rolls of fabric. "Yeah, and why do you need so much fabric," Virgil asked me as I paid for everything. "Matching onesies for the group and Lucky, my dog," I told him. "Didn't know you have a dog," he said as he handed me the receipt and the bags. "Yeah, Mom and Dad gave her to me as a gift," I told Virgil as I took the receipt and bags.

"I see, well good luck with making the onesies," Virgil said as I left. I put everything in the backseat and got in after closing the doors to the backseat. I started the car and headed home. When I got there, I parked the car and saw a shocking sight. Empress Galaxia standing in front of the space I park in. I stopped my car and got out, walking over to her. She saw me and I stopped in my tracks. She walked over to me and held out her hand. "Look, I'm sorry for what I've done to you and the others, I want to make it up to you by starting over. I'm Camilla and you must be the MeTube famous Galaxy Husky Animations, right," Camilla asked as I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Camilla. I'm Galaxy, what brought you here," I asked her as we separated our hands. "I promised myself that I'll change for the better because I found out that I have feelings for you Galaxy," Camilla said as I stopped getting the fabric and bags out of my car. I looked at her with a blush on my face. "You do," I asked in disbelief that someone likes me and want to take a relationship slow with me. "Well, I like you too Camilla," I said as I continue to get all the rolls of fabric out of my car. When I shut the door to the backseat, I squeaked when Camilla wrapped her arms around me from behind. "I'm glad that you forgive me and feel the same way," Camilla said as I looked up. After Camilla helped me bring everything in, I started to make lunch as Camilla relaxed. 

"I'll get it." "Camilla no," I said but was too late when I heard Patton. "Galaxy, what is Empress Galaxia doing here," Patton asked, hiding behind me as Camilla shut the door. "Well, for starters, Camilla is wanting to change her ways and her and I are dating," I told Patton and he fainted. I piggyback style carried him to the couch and laid him down. Camilla finished lunch while I helped Patton recover and made him a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. "Thank you, Galaxy," Patton said as I handed him his hot chocolate. I sat down and waited. "I know that I have some explaining to do, huh," I asked Patton and he nodded. "Well to make it short, Camilla was me to help her change and we realized that we have feelings for each other," I told Patton as Camilla kissed my forehead. I smiled and my tail wagged. "I can see that. Wait, if Camilla is changing her ways, then who's the big baddie that we'll have to look out for," Patton asked and Camilla stiffed up. "My ex, Remus, his villain name is Stinky Duke or the Duke of stink as he likes to call it and he has some plans that involve Galaxy and her powers since her kind of being is very rare to mankind," Camilla said as she hugged me protectively from behind. Patton awed and I smiled, cuddling close to her when she sat down. Patton took a picture and I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out and saw that it was a group chat he started with me and the others. At first, it was like who Patton reacted but different emotionally. I explained to them as Patton translated what I put for Logan to understand. They soon accepted that Camilla and I are a thing and I knew what my sexual orientation was. I came out to the others and Patton through the chat and Patton hugged me, telling me no matter what or who I am, he'll still like me as a friend and nothing more. I thanked Patton and thanked the others when they replied. After Patton left and Camilla and I ate, I set to work on the onesies and decided to make one for Camilla as a surprise. She came into my sewing room, telling me that she has everything of hers in and I nodded. Before dinner, I finished all of the onesies and dressed Lucky in hers and set the guys' in front of the door, knocking afterward and leaving back to my apartment. I put Camilla's on her like a cape with the sleeves tied around her neck. She took it off and thanked me. I told her that she's welcome and started to make dinner. Camilla helped and we finished at five o'clock. We ate and I repaired Camilla's old hero costume.


End file.
